memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Apocrypha in "year" pages
When I wanted to look up some major events that occurred in BOTH episodes AND novels, I was struggling to find all information in a way that they still were overseeable and making sense... I had an idea thus, please look at my additions to the 2380 page and feel free to edit / comment... my idea would be to summarise MAJOR events in this manner. -- Tkhobbes 11:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :I think that's a bad idea - as it is, the apocrypha section of that page is larger than the canon events. if people want to see events that happened in novels and other literature, they can hit the external link to MB at the bottom. And, how would you determine "major" events? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 12:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You think it would be better to put this all to MB? -- Tkhobbes 20:46, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, look at my proposition over at Memory Beta - in case you want to know more... I merged MA's 2380 article and MB's 2380 article, and we could clean up the Apocrypha stuff here... -- Tkhobbes 21:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::You realize that Memory Alpha and Memory Beta are published under two incompatable licenses, and cannot simply be "merged," right? --OuroborosCobra talk 21:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think this is a good idea. That's why we link to MB.--31dot 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I can't figure it out from their policy and FAQ pages, but do they welcome info that's canon over there? Sounds like they cover licensed works, and I can't tell if episodes and movies count. I'd think that a license is offered by Paramount to someone else who's not Paramount. I mean, an awful lot of that was novelized anyway, but what's the story? --TribbleFurSuit 22:13, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: May be stating the obvious here, but MB covers licensed material (games, novels, comics, and such) in addition to episodes. That's why they have episode pages and like, just like MA, they are just allowed to use references we cannot, ultimately having less "unnamed X" pages, but more openings for conflicting data. --Alan 22:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the answer. It wasn't obvious because all the episode pages I looked at, to try to see for myself, were basically blank, the way novel pages here are. There's an article to recognize its existence but the content of the work aren't described. Oh yeah, and, also, their policies only say "licensed" works. I guess this means that episodes are? Paramount licenses itself? --TribbleFurSuit 22:59, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :: OuroborosCobra - I understand the issue of the different licenses, however, the only things I would merge with respect to timelines are some notable infos re the year in question that would come out of episodes - for example, for 2280ies, I would mention that in an alternate timeline, Starfleet abandons search for Voyager, as mentioned on this page. I think this is hardly an violation of license - because it simply restates a fact that has been established in the episode. Please let me know in case you see this differently... -- Tkhobbes 22:01, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Cobra means, don't copy MA stuff and paste it into MB. Whatever you contribute over there has to be in your own words. The point is that the facts themselves are not restricted by some license, it's MA's content which is. So you can write original, new, not-copied content about the facts and contribute that to MB. --TribbleFurSuit 23:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC)